1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering wheel having a heater unit configured to warm up at least a portion of a ring part.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a steering wheel having a heater unit has been known in which a connection part configured to connect a linear heater of a heater main body arranged in a ring part and a terminal of a lead wire for power feeding extending from a boss part-side is arranged in the boss part of the steering wheel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3,966,111).
A volume of the connection part is likely to increase because the linear heater and the terminal of the lead wire are connected by a soldering, a spot welding and the like and a surrounding of the connected part thereof is covered with a heat shrinkable tube and the like, considering a waterproof property. In recent years, since the boss part of the steering wheel is configured to accommodate therein not only an airbag device but also a variety of switches and the like, it is difficult to secure a space for accommodating the connection part having a large volume. That is, there is a room for improvement in securing an accommodation place of the connection part.